Collection
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: A bunch of unrelated dabbles about either Doctor x Romana/Clara or Doctor x River.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **Clara, from the 1890's, sees a computer for the first time**.**

**...**

"Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"What's this?" Clara asked pointing at the contraption.

"What's what?" He asked from underneath the console.

"This." She insisted.

"What?"

"Just come up alright! My god!" She snapped, losing her patience.

"Alright alright, no need to shout!" The Time Lord said, getting off his swing and coming up the stairs while Clara rolled her eyes.

When he came up next to her, she silently pointed at it again.

"Oh. It's the scanner." He told her, waving a dismissive hand over it.

"A what?"

"A scanner. You know, it.. scans things." The Doctor explained unhelpfully.

She shook her head, confused.

"It's like a computer screen."

"A what?" She furrowed her eye brows in confusion.

"Blimey! Never heard of a computer screen! What are you from the 19th -" The Doctor stopped, as if to ponder for a moment.

Clara already knowing what conclusion he was going to reach, she leaned against the console, waiting for the penny to drop. She was always looking at him like he was the dumbest time lord.

Which he was, in her humblest opinion.

"Oh." He said, a bit uncomfortable by his realization. "Right."

Clara smiled patronizingly, nodding her head to him like he was a five year old who just learned how to count.

"We have a lot of work to do, then." The Doctor said to himself, looking around his very very advance time machine with the very advanced technology.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt:** Doctor and Clara under the mistletoe

...

"Thete?" She asked, touching his hands with her own. "Can I see now?"

"Patience is virtue, Rom." He mocked her by using her true name. Well, a nickname of the nickname of her true name. His hands were on top of her eyes, covering them so she couldn't see what ever he planning for her.

"Now?" She asked again, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"You're not very good at waiting, are you?" He said chuckling, he couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked.

"Shut up."

The Doctor laughed again, this time wholeheartedly (only she could ever get him to do that after The War).

"Okay, now." He lets her eyes go, waiting for her reaction.

She wound her fingers through his as soon as he lets go, staring at the scene in front of her. There was a huge chrsitmas tree alight with little lights and decorations, the fireplace was warm and the whole place gave an air of.. of Christmas. It felt warm and cozy… and like home.

_He_ was home.

She smiled a big bright smile, she laughs and her eyes sparkle with joy and gratitude. So much. Because he did all of this.. all of it.. for her.

For_ her_.

She quickly turns to him, bringing him in to what has become _their_ hug - Her hands around his neck, his around her waist, lifting her up from the ground and twirling her around a bit while they nuzzle into each others necks and shoulders.

It's a lovely hug. She loves their hugs.

They don't say anything. They sense what the other is feeling, something neither of them have felt in too long a while.

Words are not needed.

Not for them.

After a while, Theta puts her down, pointing upwards with his finger. She, confused, looks to where he was pointing… then smirked.

A mistletoe.

His eyes hold Romana's as he leans closer to her and presses his lips on hers.

She had a feeling this would be the best Christmas ever..


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Clara turns out to be Romana with lost memories

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that this has nothing to do with "Ghosts". This is just a dabble I wrote a long time ago on tumblr! :D

...

"Clara? Clara, are you alright?" The Doctor's voice seems to echo right through her. It sounded like it was far far away, but he was right next to her. "You're looking a bit pale.. Clara?"

Her unfocused eyes missed his fingers snapping in front of her, trying to gain her attention. It didn't work. She kept staring at nothing.

It was all a lie, she realized. Everything, her entire life - her entire existence has all been a trick, a lie. She wanted to curl into herself and cry but she couldn't.. Maybe Clara would, soft weak human Clara… but not Romana, not time lady president Romana.

Clara or Romana, she wasn't sure anymore, blinked rapidly. She saw everything, all the thousand of years she lost; her time at the Academy and on Gallifrey as a kid, First meeting The Doctor, Finding the Key of Time, Regenerating, Paris, Saying goodbye to The Doctor, E-Space, Daleks, A prison, The Doctor in his sixth face, Gallifrey, Being Madam President, The Doctor in his eight face, Kissing under the suns, Sleeping under the stars, The War, Blood, More Daleks, Bodies falling in death all around them, Saying goodbye, Dying, Regenerating, Escaping like the coward she never wanted to be, Thinking the Doctor and everyone else she ever loved died, Using the Chameleon Circuit, The Agonizing pain of change and then… all her memories as Clara made sense. Everything made sense.

Her fingers mindlessly rubbed her open necklace… she never liked the cliche of a fobwatch.

Romana looked up, her eyes glistering with tears. "Theta.." She breathed out in relief, because he was _there. _He was there, alive and well.

The Doctor frowned, his eyes grew furious and dangerous when she mentioned his past name. "How do you know that name?" He practically hissed.

"It's me.." She said as if it were obvious. He shook his head, confused. Romana rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, surely you can recognize me in another body.." She said teasingly.

The Doctor was still confused for a moment.. then he understood. His whole face changed drastically, a bright smile forming on his lips. "But.. how?"

Romana didn't answer him, she only threw her arms around his neck and he wraps his own around her waist, lifting her feet off the ground and twirling her around.

"I escaped, you clever boy." She said softly, nuzzling into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**prompt: **The Doctor showing up at one of River's digs and taking her on a quick date

...

"Sweetie, I can't right now I'm working." River told her husband, looking at him with an endearing look that said 'i love you but go away'.. of course, the doctor didn't catch on.

"But but River, It's boring! And I want to show you something! There's an alignment of the six suns in the Ledgordian Galaxy! It's brilliant, I tell you!" The Doctor said, with the excitement of an eleven year old on Christmas.

"That sounds lovely, dear. Why don't you go with Clara, then?" She tried, being as subtle as possible.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that, "Because I want to go with _you_, Not _Clara." _He crossed his arms on his chest.

"Oh, are you two having another domestic?" River teased him.

"What? No, no. No! She just…"

"Thinks she's better than you, yes I know, sweetie."

"It's not.. well, yes but.. she brought her girlfriend and now they're inside doing god knows what.. inside _my _Tardis! I don't know how many times I've told her she can't do that! But does she ever listen to me?! Nooo."

"Oh, well.. maybe we should teach her something about manners later." River winked playfully.

The Doctor suddenly excited by the new idea, giggled and nodded, grabbing her hand for a head start.

"eh eh.. I'm working, later, honey." She kissed him slowly, before walking away seductively.

"RIVER!"

River laughed, ready to continue her work painfully slow now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt:** Doctor and River at the singing towers, giving their last good byes"

...

_The towers sang, and you cried."_

He couldn't do this.

He couldn't.

He couldn't say goodbye to her.

Not to her, never to her. Everyone else, they come and go. But not _her. _Not River. Not Melody Pond.

Not his wife.

No one but his wife.

Once upon a time, she broke time to save him.

He could break the whole of reality for her. For his River.

He would rewrite all of time for her… if it meant he doesn't have to say goodbye now.

He can't say it, he can't do this. He can't pretend.

How does she do it? How does she meet younger versions of him who take her for granted, who don't know how special she is, how _utterly amazing _she is… and keep a stoic, calm demeanor? He has always admire her, how strong she is, how brave. But now he understands, he _knows. _

He can't do this. He can't say it.

He can't bring himself to give her the screwdriver, can't bring himself to send her off to that blasted library.

He will anyway… probably. Because she said so.

Because she is River Song. She is his wife.

And that should be the reason to save her, right? He can't live without her. How can he?

How can he continue his day without her lips pressing on his? Without a "Hello Sweetie" waiting for him somewhere written on High Gallifreyan? Without the teasing smile and the gentle eyes? Without her bossing him about to bring her tea when she had just finished a job and she's too tired to do anything? Without her telling him how he's driving The Tardis all wrong? Without her presence at the back of his mind, always reminding him she's there?

How?

He wish he could ask her. Maybe she knows.

Nevertheless, he gives her the screwdriver and presses his lips to hers _(for the last time). _

He says, "I love you".

But he means to say, "Goodbye, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt:** The day after The Angels Take Manhattan, River and the Doctor are lying in bed still so exhausted and in pain about what had happened."

...

The Doctor doesn't sleep. Almost never does. He wouldn't even though his own bed for days after he lost a companion. So why was he, today of all days, the day before he lost his companions, on his bed?

Because of her.

Because he held her in his arms, _their_ daughter, as she cried herself to sleep. Not saying anything, just stroking her hair and caressing her skin comfortably. There was nothing to be said, so he didn't bother except for the occasional I love you.

But now it was morning - or what would pass for morning in the Tardis - and it's a new day. A new day without _them. _And it's almost sin-like because how _dare _the rest of the world continue on their merry way when The Ponds are gone. When River doesn't have her parents, where the Doctor doesn't have his Ponds.

It wasn't fair.

Then she stirred, waking from her slumber, and just laying there, her head on his steady chest, listing probably, comforting herself that in a world where everyone leaves he was still there - at least for now.

Her husband kissed her on her hair and forehead, slowly like he was savoring her taste. "Good morning, dear." He said, quietly.

"No.." She said, her voice hoarse. "It isn't."


End file.
